Computing systems are currently in wide use. As one example, a computing system stores data as entities or other data records, and commonly includes process functionality that facilitates performing various processes or tasks on the data. Users log into or otherwise access the computing system in order to perform the processes and tasks. The data can include user data as well as entities or records that are used to describe various aspects of the computing system.
The data records (or entities) can be of any of a variety of different types. For example, in an enterprise system such as a customer resource management (CRM) or enterprise resource planning (ERP) system, a record can comprise data for an organization. Some examples include sales records, customer records, opportunity records, employee records, etc. In the context of a calendaring application, for example, an event record includes data for a particular event, such as a meeting. In one particular example, a meeting record can define a date, time, location, subject matter or description, as well as associated users or invitees for a meeting event.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.